Una Hora
by Kitty Tezuka
Summary: Llegar una hora tarde podria ser un problema...o no. Mal summary perdon XD YAOI AtoTez imperial pair


Una hora

**Una hora**

El frió viento soplaba en las calles, arrastrando las hojas caídas de los árboles, que por causa del invierno, habian quedado sin follaje. Un día perfecto para permanecer acurrucado en la cama.

El joven miró por la ventana ¿Cómo era posible que él todavía no hubiese llegado? Habían quedado, la noche anterior, en que pasarían la tarde juntos, y ya debería haber estado allí, hace más de una hora. Dirigio su vista al el reloj, si…exactamente hace una hora y doce minutos. No es que el fuera alguien impaciente, Tezuka era reconocido por su carácter pasivo, aunque siempre tuviese ese mueca seria en su rostro.

Probablemente solo exageraba, porque bueno podría haberse quedado atascado en el transito…aunque no era probable porque un horario en el que la mayoria de la gente estaba en sus trabajos, si fuera una hora pico talvez, pero no lo era. Quizás le habían secuestrado, con todo su dinero y belleza cualquier mal viviente podría…¿Cómo pensaba esas cosas? Definitivamente ese no era Kunimitsu, él no era así. Como sea, Atobe estaba retrasado y eso le ponía de algún modo, nervioso.

Tomó con su mano izquierda la patilla de sus gafas y se las quito, estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa principal de su sala de estar, había preparado té, el cual seguia dentro de la tetera, frió, por culpa del visitante ausente. Se refriego los ojos. Tenia algo de sueño, después de todo se había levantado temprano, si bien no tenían clases ese día, era costumbre levantarse a tempranas horas para preparar todo, y ahora que la diva de la academia Hyoutei no llegaba, comenzaba a sentir aburrimiento. Coloco nuevamente sus gafas en su lugar

Sacó su celular para ver si Atobe le había echo una llamada o le había mandado un mensaje informándole el porque de su retraso, pero nada.

Dio un suspiro, quizás se había olvidado de él.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para retirar las tazas; que por causas ya mencionadas, estaban vacías y limpias, cuando el sonido del timbre hizó eco en su silenciosa residencia.

Dirigió su vista hacia la entrada, luego de colocar el celular sobre la mesa, se levanto apoyando ambas manos sobre la misma y movió sus pies hasta la puerta principal. Pero antes de abrirla, meditó. ¿Debería dejarle esperando afuera del mismo modo que el de dejo esperando una hora y algunos minutos?

¿En que estaba pensando?, primero que todo, el frió de la calle era casi insoportable, segundo ¿Era prudente que él; Tezuka Kunimitsu, Capitan del club de tenis de Seigaku, actuara infantilmente? La respuesta era obvia. Giro la perilla dejándose ver ante Atobe.

El visitante tenia los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, para darse calor el mismo, incluso, se veía algo pálido.

"¿Piensas dejarme pasar?" Preguntó sin rodeos el elegante joven, de verdad que tenía demasiado frió.

"Primero dime por que llegas una hora mas tarde" Fue la respuesta de Tezuka que, como de costumbre, tenia una expresión seria.

"Vine caminando y me perdí; déjame pasar _Mitsu_" le pidió algo enojado, como odiaba que Tezuka le mirase con esa cara, porque así miraba a todos, pero ¡no debía ser así con él! Atobe Keigo era especial y merecía ser tratado de manera _especial._

"¿Por qué has venido caminando? ¿Teniendo una limosina vienes a pie?" dijo con su voz neutral.A pesar de estar ligeramente enojado, no solo por el retraso, si no porque las excusas, de verdad, le ponen de mal humor.

"Si, es que la limosina esta en el mecánico"

"Ya veo"_' seguro las otras tres limosinas que tienes tambien estan en el mecanico…'_ no tenia mas opción que dejarle pasar, le creyera o no, no podía dejarlo ahí afuera."Pasa"

"Al fin…" Atobe entro en la casa, allí si que estaba calido.

Se giro a mirar al dueño de la misma quien estaba cerrando la puerta. Sus miradas se cruzaron..El castaño estaba enojado, y aunque para la gente fuera difícil darse cuenta si el serio capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku estaba enojado, feliz, triste, _deseoso_, él podía fácilmente ver el estado de ánimo de su pareja.

"¿Por qué estas enfadado?"

"No lo estoy" respondió secamente, claro que su voz no difería mucho de la que usualmente usaba; pero también, claro, Atobe sabia distinguir emociones en su voz.

"Ore-sama exige que le digas la verdad"

"No creo que estés en posición de exigirme algo así" se limito a responder el chico de gafas.

"No me gusta tu tono, Tezuka, ¿insinúas que no te digo la verdad?" respondió con tono ofendido.

"Talvez"

"Perfecto, no confías en mi, pues tampoco lo hare yo"

"Bien"

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se quedaron callados.

Y así pasaron algunos minutos, esperando a ver cual de los dos decidía romper el hielo. Pero nada. Para Tezuka no era nada difícil mantenerse callado y serio, pero Atobe tenia ciertos problemas con eso, no solo por el echo de que estar parado sin hacer nada le molestara, si no que además no le gustaba pelearse con _Su Mitsu. _Además de perder su valioso tiempo en disputas ridiculas.

"¡Al diablo con esto!"

Para el narcisista joven fue suficiente.

Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Tezuka y le besó apasionadamente, empujandolo contra la pared.

El castaño no estaba nada sorprendido con la acción de su _compañero_, tenía la costumbre - o fetiche - de acorralarlo contra la pared, seguramente por la simple razón de sentirse en control. Keigo siempre quería tener el control de todo y mientras pudiera darle el gusto al caprichoso joven, lo haría. Además ni que estar a merced del chico más guapo de toda la academia Hyoutei fuera algo que requiriera demasiado sacrificio.

Sintió la lengua de su amante jugueteando dentro de su boca, y aunque los labios de Atobe estaban fríos, se sentían calidos sobre los suyos.

Alzo sus brazos para rodear el cuello del otro, haciendo sobre él un poco de presión para acercarle más.

Ya tendrían tiempo de discutir mas tarde.


End file.
